Ultimate Crashing Kerbecs E90LED
This is Fang Chrome II DF105LRF. Owner: Flash1234. Leader of Team Chrome. Face Bolt: Chrome The Face Bolt depicts "Horogium", one of the 88 constellations in space. Horologium is Latin for "clock" and is represented as a pendulum clock. The design features Horologium designed as a clock with four clock hands pointing North, South, East, and West with an eye in the center, as well as four other eyes between the hands. The design is black and is printed on a clear face Bolt. it is clear and has black printing on it. Energy Ring: Chrome II *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Leone II resembles the original Leone Energy Ring with "armor" surrounding it. However, there is a trapezium-like design with squares and a screw-like design on top of it and the Energy Ring appears to be slightly more sturdier and bulkier. It is considered a 4D ring, for it has metal fillings inside. However, despite the metal fillings, it still weights exactly the same as the previous Leone Energy Ring, thus its performance is exactly the same. It has the same half rectangle lines like Leone I but more bulky now. It is green in color. Mold Variations Hasbro's clear wheel will not include the metal fillings, and is more of a lime-green color. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Fang *'Total Weight: '''39.2 Grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 20.5 grams The Fang Metal Frame has three mane-like protrusions. These mane-like protrusions act as defensive walls for Fang Leone. In between these three protrusions are 'holes' that are supposed to be for the Fang Core. Core *'Weight:' 18.7 grams The Fang Core has three protrusions. It looks like the Big Bang Core, however, the three protrusions are more sturdy and defensive than the Big Bang counterpart. Performance Fang Leone has two modes, 'Defense Mode' and 'Counter-Attack Mode'. Fang can switch between these two simply by flipping the Fang Metal Frame over. In 'Defense Mode', the Fang Metal Wheel's 'manes' are facing upwards, while in 'Counter-Attack Mode', the 'manes' are upside down. Since Fang has high recoil in both modes, it has little use in Defense combos, but it is of a little use in Attack combos due to the recoil. Mold Variations Hasbro's Fang Fusion Wheel will not have a mode change. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1' 'Spin Track: DF105' Down Force 105 is like the opposite of Wing 105. Aside from the same height, Down Force 105 has four wings that are meant to provide extra weight and push air upwards in left spin, while Wing 105 is meant to push air upwards in right spin. However, Down Force 105 and other tracks like Armor Defense 145 and 145 are relatively outclassed by Tracks like 85 and Triple Height 170. Performance Tip: Left Rubber Flat (LRF) Left Rubber Flat is the opposite Performance Tip of Right Rubber Flat. While retaining the same basic appearance, the star-shaped pattern points to the left (when viewed on an upright Beyblade, hence the name.) This makes the Beyblade more aggressive when spinning to the left, rather than when spinning to the right which its counterpart, Right Rubber Flat, does. It provides high and aggressive movement, however there is a downside. Despite its fast movement, it hardly leaves the Beyblade with enough Stamina to defeat its opponent. Overall, Left Rubber Flat is a great Tip for Attack-Types but is terrible in terms of Stamina. It is a translucent black in colour with red for the rubber tip. Because of the rubber, the bey is able to retain the flower pattern of sliding shoot. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Special Moves Fierce Twisted Tornado: Makes a Twisted Tornado with Fierce Lightining Strikes. Swing Chrome Dome: Gets control of the other beyblade. Abilities Fang Chrome II flies into the air and deliver's a raging attack! Acts like a brick wall and deflects anything! Sends Strong Gravity at the beyblade to make holes in the stadium. And smashes the bey apart!